A Year
by chiquislover25
Summary: A year...that's all he managed to live after he killed his love. A year is a long time and a year can change many things especially when given a chance to fix one's mistakes


**Hi! So I don't know exactly where this came from (probably a dream but I can't remember). It's a small one shot and I hope you all like it.**

A year.

That's how long he managed to live with the guilt and agony brought from him killing the love of his life.

His Dany.

Every day for a year he would remember her, her smile, her laugh, the way her hair matched the snow surrounding him…and every night he would dream of killing her. He would see the throne room, ash falling around them as if it were snow, he would feel her lips on his before he stares into her eyes as life leaves them.

It drove him insane. Tormund had said as much before he ended it.

He remembers taking the rope and tying the noose as a sole raven looked upon him. That was his last view, a raven cawing at him as he jumped to his death.

He expected the same darkness to surround him as it did when his brothers killed him.

Instead, he's surrounded by light and heat that he never once felt in his life. As his eyesight clears, he sees a small house on top of a small hill. Its door is painted red and the smell of lemons fills the air.

His legs begin to carry him towards the house before he even decides to do so. When he reaches the red door he knows who he might see inside and dread hits him.

_Will she want to see me?_

_Do I deserve to even see her?_

But his yearning seems to overshadow his fears and he pushes the door open.

And there in the courtyard sitting beneath a large lemon tree with her back to him is the love of his life.

"You surprise me, I thought I would have to wait more than a year to have you at my side again Jon Snow," she says, not turning to look at him.

Her voice alone is enough to bring him to his knees. His tears start to run down his face as he needs to place his hands on the floor in an attempt to ground himself.

He can't bare look at her. The guilt consumes him. He killed her. The only reason she's here is because of him. He feels her standing in front of him.

"Stand up," she says and he shakes his head. He can hear her sigh as her voice changes to the commanding queen she once was.

"Your final words to me were that I was your queen now and always. As your queen, I command you to stand Jon Snow."

He can't deny her this, no matter how much he wants to. He denied her so much in life, things that would have avoided the disaster that occurred in Kings Landing. He was never going to do it again.

He stands, still refusing to look at her, but her soft hand lifts his chin and he once again stares into the beautiful violet eyes that haunt both his dreams and nightmares. Instead of seeing the anger and betrayal he expected all he can see is love filling those eyes.

"You followed me too soon my love. Far too soon," she says with a sad smile, caressing his cheek.

He holds her then, unable to hold back that desire to do so. He sobs into her shoulder as she caresses the back of his head.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," he sobs into her, especially when he catches sight of the scar barely hidden through the silk of her dress.

"Shhh. I forgave you, my love, it's alright, you're here with us now," she practically coos into his ear.

He picks up on the 'us' in her statement and lifts his head to look at her face. She giggles, smoothing out the lines of his face.

"You always made that expression when you were worried or confused," she says caressing him once again. She takes his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. "I need to introduce you to someone," she whispers and gently leads him to the place where she had been sitting and there next to the bench is a small crib. Dany let's go of his hand and reaches down into it, picking up a small babe, and smiling even brighter than before.

He recognizes the look Dany is giving the child. It was the look they were both denied in life, the one that Lady Stark would give each of her children, and Gilly had given Little Sam.

A mother's loving gaze.

The babe is Dany's child and as he sees the brown locks on the top of its head he knows it's his as well.

He knows what that means and his legs want to give out again. Dany, however, shakes her head and extends a steadying hand against his shoulder.

"I know my love, I know," she says softly to him as he tries to breathe. "I wanted to tell you, I truly did. I looked for you before the Battle of Winterfell to tell you but never got the chance to then or anytime after."

_Winterfell… gods she flew into battle twice while carrying their child… she lost everything while carrying their child… he killed her while she…_

She always seems to know what he felt for she guides him to the small bench and sits next to him. He feels her arm wrap around him.

"I killed you both," he whimpers.

She doesn't deny it and he doesn't want her to. The babe coos at that moment and before he can argue against it Dany places the babe in his arms.

"Her name is Lyanna," Dany says softly.

It's a girl. A girl she named after his mother.

She has his hair, curls, and color, but Dany's eyes and smile.

His hand shakes as he runs his finger against her soft, rounded cheek. As he does his daughter smiles at him and releases a little laugh.

"This is all I ever wanted," Dany whispers. "Even as I stood in that throne room and asked you to rule with me, all I truly wanted was a home, a family."

He sobs again, knowing he ended any chance of that dream happening.

"I'm so sorry Dany. If I could go back…"

She makes him look at her, seriousness taken over her features.

"What would you do? If you could go back, what would you do Jon?"

"Everything. Everything in my power to make you happy, to make sure our daughter got the chance to live, to make this dream _our _dream come true," he explains and as soon as he finishes everything around him begins to blur. Dany gives him a smile and gently takes their daughter into her arms.

"Then go do it, my love."

He sees a raven land in front of them then. Everything then fades.

A year.

That's how far back he was taken.

When he opens his eyes he finds himself sitting in his bed in Winterfell and he recognizes it as the night of the feast. He hears the door open and sees Daenerys, alive and breathing, walking through his door.

"Are you drunk?" she asks.

He doesn't bother answering. Instead, he runs to her and kisses her with everything he has, pulling her against him. It isn't until he feels her lightly pushing away does he stop. He looks into her eyes and they're filled with confusion and longing. He knows there are questions she's dying to ask but before he allows her to ask, there is something he needs to say.

"I love you, Dany," he says both his hands holding her face. "I love you more than anything and I don't care that we share the same blood. I am yours and you are mine. I choose you not just as my queen but as my love."

Her eyes fill with tears and a smile forms on her beautiful face.

"Jon… I thought," she tries to speak but he'll have none of it.

"Shh… no more thinking. I'm done thinking. I want to do things for me and for you. To make us both happy for once in our otherwise miserable lives," he tells her before once again kissing her.

He feels her giving in as they both begin to untie the laces of their garments. He tries to push her towards his bed but she suddenly breaks away.

"Jon I need to tell you something," she says breathlessly.

She takes his hand and places it on her abdomen.

_Lyanna_

"I'm pregnant. You were right, my love," she whispers, tears of joy filling her eyes and he feels his own do the same.

"I love you," he answers and kisses her again, before going down to his knee. He places his forehead against where their child grows. "I love you too, little one. I'll make sure you and your mother have a happy life."

He places a soft kiss on the spot before standing and wrapping his arms around his love.

"We're together now, from this day to the end of our days," he whispers into her ear and she nods.

He leads her to his bed and shows her how much he loves her.

A year.

That's how much time has passed since that night in Winterfell.

He's leaning against the wall of their home, staring out to the sea, feeling the cool breeze hit his face.

It's not as large as the Red Keep or Dragonstone but it's the perfect home for them.

It has a red door and many lemon trees around the home and inside the courtyard.

They had conquered Kings Landing and had defeated Cersei and Euron Greyjoy easily. They reached the throne room and stood in the presence of the Iron Throne. But as they stood there they both came to the same conclusion that neither of the wanted the damn thing. Together they ordered Drogon and Rhaegal to burn the embodiment of the wheel Daenerys had spent her life trying to destroy.

They announced to everyone that they were not going to rule, no matter how much they all insisted and together they left searching for their own happiness.

Once and a while they would receive news from Westeros, but they were happier with the less they knew.

"There's your papa," he hears his wife coo and he turns to look.

She walking towards him with their beautiful daughter in her arms. His little girl smiles at him and stretches her arms out clenching her little hands in an attempt to grab on to him.

He smiles.

He's sure that before he met Dany he never smiled as much as he has in the past year. He takes his daughter into his arms tickling her in the process.

"Have you been good for your mama my little dragonwolf?" he coos.

"She has," Dany answers with a giggle in her voice. She wraps her arm around him and leans her head against his shoulder looking out to the sea.

They're happy and after a year and for the years to come that's all that matters.


End file.
